minutedungeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dungeon list
This is my first contribution to this type of page, please be gentle. Here I will list all sections of the main linear map, the bosses I have encountered and what Dungeon level (level of the dungeon you set it to before entering) to see them at, the number of floors, type of monsters found floor number they are seen on (maybe my friends here can contribute with specifically WHICH monsters appear.), and anything else I can think of. Castle "Your story starts here!" You can find the King here, he will give you weapons or armor to the highest level you have FOUND, that means ten levels less that your current cap. Sometimes he will give you the option to choose a weapon or armor, other times he will let you get equipment of a random slot. This is all dependent on his mood, in the upper right hand side of the screen. when it hits 100, he will give you equipment. If you die in a dungeon he may let you "coax" him to increase his mood by a bit (in my luck it is usually 10) To increase your highest level found, simply enter a dungeon of higher level with very low equipment on, like a stick and rags, both level 1, this will ensure that you get the highest amount of experience from each monster. having all your levels put 10 points into luck, by the time you finish the dungeon you will have a very nice piece of high level equipment. (for example, from the tower-61, character level 89 by the end of the dungeon, I obtained a level 331 hero armor.) Rare monsters This is not an area on the map, but I needed to put this note somewhere. The following monsters can be found everywhere, completely random, even "Tutorial" Envy, Gluttony, Greed, Lust, Pride, Sloth, Wrath (known as the 7 deadly sins, I have personally only obtained 4 and seen 5 of these, but the pattern is obvious to those who watched Full Metal Alchemist) there are no Pride, or Envy yet. There is strong debate as to the "summoning" of these... some believe they are rare spawns, and some believe they are based on passives and whatnot. Mimic (drops random treasure) goldslime(drops a stack of gold) Metalslime (guaranteed 100 XP) Dr. Gill (automatic full heal upon death) Tutorial "Tutorial stage" Starting level 0 Floors 3 This is the true first dungeon, it is only three floors, only has baby slimes in it (and those listed above), and the boss is always a big slime. Smithy "Upgrade equipment here" Starting level N/A Floors N/A This is where you can sell equipment, upgrade equipment, or even store equipment. sell value of equipment is always the level of the item multiplied by the number of stars plus one (ilevel 10 of ** would be 3X50 which is 30g to sell) Upgrade cost is always CURRENT level times 5 (ilevel of 10 would be 50g to upgrade) You can store equipment by tapping "put" at the bottom of the screen, but you can only store 80 weapons and 80 armors. there are currently 111 different armors and 131 different weapons. Farm "change your pet here" Starting level N/A Floors N/A This is where you can see all your monsters you have found. Monsters can drop eggs which will let that same monster (with severely lower stats) join you. Unlike Minute Quest, these monsters have no impact (that I have seen) on what abilities you have. They instead have their own abilities that they will use every three of four of your attacks when in a dungeon. There are currently a total of 216 different monsters that you can make your pet. First Dungeon "Easy peasy" Starting Level 1 Floors 6 This is the first "real" dungeon. It has a balanced mix of weaker monsters. Monsters are: Greenslime (1,2), Bug (1,2,3), Hotstuff (2,3,4), Megaslug (3,4,5), Killerbee (4,5), and Mantis (5) The boss is Bgladiator on Dungeon levels that are odd, and Snailbug on Dungeon levels that are even. Slimenest "A lot of slimes" Starting level 1 Floors 10 This dungeon has 10 floors and mostly exclusively has slime class monsters. Monsters are: Slime (1,2), Magmaslime (1,2,3), Greenslime (2,3,4), Whiteslime (3,4,5), Mudslime (4,5,6), Elecslime (5,6,7), Blackslime (6,7,8), Angelslime (7,8,9), Bigslime (8,9), and Evilslime (9) The boss is Kingslime on Dungeon levels that are odd, and Venomslime on dungeon levels that are even. Fort "A lot of Goblins" Starting level 4 Floors 12 As the name indicates, there are a lot of goblins. Monsters are: Goblin (1,2), Spider (1,2,3), Goblinmage (2,3,4), Gobknight (3,4,5), Bat (4,5,6), Gargoyle (5,6,7), Gobclown (6,7,8), Eyeguy (7,8,9), Darknight (8,9,10), Gobhopper (9,10,11), Dragon (10,11), and Berserker (11) Bosses get a little more complicated on this one, they are on a 4 boss rotation Goblinlord is on Dungeon levels 4, 8,12 and so on, every four Dungeon levels Draco is on Dungeon levels 5, 9, 13 and so on, every four Dungeon levels Guardian is on Dungeon levels 6, 10, 14 and so on, every four Dungeon levels Bitedog is on Dungeon levels 7, 11, 15 and so on, every four Dungeon levels Haunted "A lot of Ghosts" Starting level 8 Floors 13 Of course the level with a lot of ghosts has the lucky number 13 as it's number of floors, this dungeon has a lot of ghosts, as it says... Monsters are: Skeleton (1,2), Grimmy (1,2,3), Lantern (2,3,4), Zombie (3,4,5), Ghost (4,5,6), Snowgirl (5,6,7), Brolly (6,7,8), Phantom (7,8,9), Darkeye (8,9,10), Kappa (9,10,11), Soulknight (10,11,12), Lumino (11,12), and Witch (12) Bosses get yet even more complicated on this one, they are on a 5 boss rotation Balloonghost is on Dungeon levels that end in 1 or 6 Misty is on Dungeon levels that end in 2 or 7 Rotgod is on Dungeon levels that end in 3 or 8 Wight is on Dungeon levels that end in 4 or 9 Frankie is on Dungeon levels that end in 5 or 0 Tower "A lot of Floors" Starting level 12 Floors 15 Not really "a lot of floors" since it isn't near the top amount... anyway.... Monsters are: Hellhare (1,2), Harpy (1,2,3), Ostrich (2,3,4), Chimera (3,4,5), Giraffe (4,5,6), Bluedevil (5,6,7), Goldknight (6,7,8), Lionel (7,8,9), Unicorn (8,9,10), Flyeye (9,10,11), Chickknight (10,11,12), Shocker (11,12,13), Balloon (12,13,14), Whitebird (13,14), and Skydragon (14). Bosses revert to a 4 boss rotation Dumbo is on Dungeon levels 12,16, 20 and so on, every four Dungeon levels Handsel is on Dungeon levels 13,17, 21 and so on, every four Dungeon levels Turtlos is on Dungeon levels 14,18, 22 and so on, every four Dungeon levels Horseman is on Dungeon levels 15,19, 23 and so on, every four Dungeon levels Mountain "A lot of Dragons" Starting level 18 Floors 16 Descriptions I come up with are getting progressingly pointless.... they just repeat what is kind of obvious from the subtitle.... Monsters are: Minibear (1,2), Golem (1,2,3), Monkey (2,3,4), Landdragon (3,4,5), T-rex (4,5,6), Gameogre (5,6,7), Sheldragon (6,7,8), Bigbear (7,8,9), Bulbeye (8,9,10), Griffon (9,10,11), Minotaur (10,11,12), Firezard (11,12,13), Bonedragon (12,13,14), Ballbear (13,14,15), Tornado (14,15), and Lizardman (15) From now on boss rotation becomes easier, with only three bosses per rotation. Bahamut is on Dungeon levels 18, 21, 24 and so on, every three Dungeon levels Hydra is on Dungeon levels 19, 22, 25 and so on, every three Dungeon levels Goddragon is on Dungeon levels 20, 23, 26 and so on, every three Dungeon levels Mudcave "Earth Elemental dungeon" Starting level 24 Floors 20 Monsters are: Mudslime (1,2), Needlebug (1,2,3), Golem (2,3,4), Ammonite (3,4,5), Muddy (4,5,6), Dwarf (5,6,7), Bamboon (6,7,8), Beetle (7,8,9), Ponybear (8,9,10), Panicbird (9,10,11), Primebear (10,11,12), Licky (11,12,13), Gnome (12,13,14), Baal (13,14,15), Mummy (14,15,16), Bulbeye (15,16,17), Rollman (16,17,18), Deathmage (17,18,19), Centaur (18,19), and Stonegolem (19) Mudron is on Dungeon levels 24, 27, 30 and so on, every three Dungeon levels Sandworm is on Dungeon levels 25, 28, 31 and so on, every three Dungeon levels Kong is on Dungeon levels 26, 29, 32 and so on, every three Dungeon levels Forest "Plant Elemental dungeon" Starting level 30 Floors 20 Monsters are: Thorn (1,2), P. Shroom (1,2,3), Flyrrel (2,3,4), Thicklyleaf (3,4,5), Troll (4,5,6), Tono (5,6,7), Witcher (6,7,8), G. Shroom (7,8,9), Fluffyleaf (8,9,10), Pumpkin (9,10,11), Eatroot (10,11,12), Stumpy (11,12,13), Reddevil (12,13,14), Brutalplant (13,14,15), Pokey (14,15,16), Mudman (15,16,17), Pakupaku (16,17,18), Mt. Golem (17,18,19), Vaseplant (18,19), and P. Spider (19) Serpent is on Dungeon levels 30, 33, 36 and so on, every three Dungeon levels Cannibis is on Dungeon levels 31, 34, 37 and so on, every three Dungeon levels Pokeking is on Dungeon levels 32, 35, 38 and so on, every three Dungeon levels Waterway "Water Elemental dungeon" Starting level 36 Floors 20 Monsters are: Watery (1,2), Flea (1,2,3), Shellmet (2,3,4), Bubleslime (3,4,5), Hermit (4,5,6), Sumoduck (5,6,7), Bluelizard (6,7,8), Jelly (7,8,9), Mersoldier (8,9,10), Merman (9,10,11), Undine (10,11,12), Terrapin (11,12,13), Watergolem (12,13,14), Dropeye (13,14,15), Tallbat (14,15,16), Squid (15,16,17), Merdine (16,17,18), Licky (17,18,19), Dartfish (18,19), and Bigslime (19) Bullwhale is on Dungeon levels 36, 39, 42 and so on, every three Dungeon levels Octoblue is on Dungeon levels 37, 40, 43 and so on, every three Dungeon levels Levioth is on Dungeon levels 38, 41, 44 and so on, every three Dungeon levels Factory "Elec Elemental dungeon" Starting level 42 Floors 20 Monsters are: Chimera (1,2), Goldknight (1,2,3), Primebear (2,3,4), Garudo (3,4,5), Sheepman (4,5,6), Luminos (5,6,7), Yellow Dragon (6,7,8), Mersoldier (7,8,9), Darkeye (8,9,10), Elecgolem (9,10,11), Genie (10,11,12), Lionel (11,12,13), Flyeye (12,13,14), T-rex (13,14,15), Cyclops (14,15,16), Bluedevil (15,16,17), Shocker (16,17,18), Chickknight (17,18,19), Wyburn (18,19), and Tornado (19) Machine.A is on Dungeon levels 42, 45, 48 and so on, every three Dungeon levels UFO is on Dungeon levels 43, 46, 49 and so on, every three Dungeon levels Machine.B is on Dungeon levels 44, 47, 50 and so on, every three Dungeon levels Volcano "Fire Elemental dungeon" Starting level 48 Floors 20 Monsters are: Lavaglob (1,2), Scorpion (1,2,3), Dragon (2,3,4), Whitecat (3,4,5), Berserker (4,5,6), Redeye (5,6,7), Trooper (6,7,8), Blade (7,8,9), Ebifurai (8,9,10), Gascloud (9,10,11), Minotaur (10,11,12), Phoenix (11,12,13), Cyclops (12,13,14), Firezard (13,14,15), Garuda (14,15,16), Firegolem (15,16,17), Hotstuff (16,17,18), Luminos (17,18,19), Panicbird (18,19), and Darkknight (19) Behemoth is on Dungeon levels 48, 51, 54 and so on, every three Dungeon levels Vulpus is on Dungeon levels 49, 52, 55 and so on, every three Dungeon levels Volcanis is on Dungeon levels 50, 53, 56 and so on, every three Dungeon levels Lucifer D. "Last Dungeon" Starting level 60 Floors 30 Before the update, this was the last dungeon.... that is not true anymore, the boss of this dungeon is Lucifer. The first last boss of the game. This is the longest dungeon, bring items or a heal weapon/pet to endure it. Monsters are: Evilslime (1,2), B.Shroom (1,2,3), Shadoweye (2,3,4), Blackcat (3,4,5), Gameogre (4,5,6), Mr. Germs(5,6,7), Madusa (6,7,8), Ahriman (7,8,9), Sorcerer (8,9,10), Blackbird (9,10,11), Scorpion (10,11,12), Griffin(11,12,13), Baal (12,13,14), Mask (13,14,15), Blade (14,15,16), Brutal Plant (15,16,17), Minidevil (16,17,18), Merdine (17,18,19), Deathmage (18,19,20), Sleepybear (19,20,21), Trooper (20,21,22), Landdragon (21,22,23), Daemon (22,23,24), Chimera (23,24,25), Soulknight (24,25,26), Bigslime (25,26,27), Death (26,27,28), Lamia (27,28,29), Hellhound (28,29), and Devil (29) Boss rotation becomes super simple here.... the name of the dungeon is "Lucifer D." so who would be the boss? Lucifer. He awaits you at every dungeon level. Credit "subheading in game is the actual credits, see below" Floors N/A " Room6 Chris Lloyd Misoka Maoudamashii Nori Moitititi " This is a way to give credit to the great guys/gals that programmed a very entertaining game. THANKS GUYS/GALS Request for Review "subheading is game is a request for review, see below" Floors N/A "Thank you for playing. having fun? could you please apare a minute to review?" Tent "Your story restarts here" Floors N/A Despite the subheading, this is merely another castle. it will not reset your game, it is just a language barrier. The king is here and does what he did before, this just prevents you from having to walk all the way back to the castle. Smithy "upgrade your equipment here" Floors N/A Looks like our smith has set up a satellite anvil out here, how nice... there is no change in cost or services provided. Farm "change your pet here" Floors N/A The farm master is stalking you and has followed you just like the rest of the town. this is another place you can change your pet, same pets are in both places... this just has the convenience of being closer. Candyhouse "Gingerbread house" Starting level 100 Floors 15 This is the current last dungeon, it has 15 floors of delicious monsters. there are some familiar monsters and some new monsters like sugarcube and a pixeldog. the bosses include the first double boss of cookie monster and elmo named Hansel and Gretle (yes, you read that right) Monsters are: Bluelizard (1,2), Puddinme (1,2,3), Pinkspider (2,3,4), Candyeye (3,4,5), Gobclown (4,5,6), Cookiedog (5,6,7), Gascloud (6,7,8), Sugarcube (7,8,9), Desserter (8,9,10), Angelslime (9,10,11), Pumpkiena (10,11,12), Whitecat (11,12,13), Honeygel (12,13,14), Nutcracker (13,14), Witcher (14) Bosses are Hansel and Gretel, both, I believe always.... However, the "front" boss is Hansel for even dungeon levels, and Gretel for odd dungeon levels. Though you get loot from both of them. Vacant land " " Floors ? There may be an update to this later, but right now it is a place holder between Candyhouse and World's End Worlds end "Please wait for update" Floors ? This is proof that our great game writers are providing more minute-fun. due to the tent's king's comment "go forth and slay dossboss" It can be assumed that Dossboss will be making a reapperance in this game. ~~Written by Stitch~~